Tissue culture cells expressing the reporter gene chloramphenicol acetyltransferase (CAT) produced by transcription from the LTR of HIV have been used to screen for chemical agents that modulate viral transcription. To date, several novel compounds have been identified which up-regulate CAT activity expressed from the LTR of HIV.